User talk:Bone2princess
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bone2princess page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 23:59, June 29, 2011 Editing Adding new clothes things are totally fine. If you're doing it on a character's page, try to follow the formatting that's already in there for the sections, like: Clothing New Thing Goes Here here is where you'd write your thing Let me know if I can help with anything else! -Lehall 02:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please don't add those kinds of categories to subsections on the profiles, the categories are meant to organize things a bit more specifically, like "Members of the Fearleading Team" rather than "Love Life". Thanks, Lehall 03:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi, There's no need to feel embarrassed :) I'm only #1 because I started the wiki so that right there was a lot of edits, and now I do the maintenance and upkeep so I see pretty much every single thing that happens on here. You're doing great! -Lehall 02:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I love that slumber party pic!!!Ariannanedeff 17:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :) Hi! Its me, lagoona44, and your my best wiki bud! And,I'll Rename her Santanna Videl.From Ashleigh Kidan (aka Lagoona44) There should be a badge for monster high friendliness ............ I love your idea for Draculogan And we should make our characters But i wount make a blog for Draculogan, you should!!!!What about frankies aunt Flanklynn Stein?(shes 8 mounts old) Bye-Bye I'm Not going to be on the wiki anymore wanna know why, look at my profile. Your my wiki Ghoulfriend, and always will be.Just know me as Lagoona44, When I will be known as Deserei Kidan. Tell unluckythirtheenth. I'm sorry but bye Im staying I'll stay(IF VYOU BE THE FIRST PERSON TO COMMENT MOTHERANIA WINGS!)No i will.If you want to see any of my other wiki accounts i'm Chaoticchaos35 on the chaotiki,and Iamhungry on the icarly wiki. I dont really know Harry potter, and you might not know much about chaotic, but I'm sure one day well be on a super cool wiki. just search chaotiki and look up chaoticchaos35,thats me:) Photography Hey there! ^^ I see alot of pictures and photography of the MH Dolls that you've posted here in the Wiki! And let meh tell ya' this, THEY'RE ALL GORGEOUS LOOKIN'! <3 I really mean it! Beautiful hair dyes. Nice clothing styles. Cute poses. Honestly enough, they're really nice pictures! I love them, keep it up! (Not to mention how jealous I am! :3) Reply back ASAP! ;) ''-Scythe Cat 18:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC)'' HI! Hey ghoulfriend! Scat is right, totally cute. Last night i let down a holt hyde doll for a cleo gloom beach.......... hehe. i'm going to take a picture of her in my super cute summer day bordom pic befor my cat zoey even thinks of knocking her down!.... bye! Hello Hi, Im clawdeen21, and lagoona44 is my sister. She told me your her best ghoulfriend so, wanna be ghouls? Hello Hi, Im clawdeen21, and lagoona44 is my sister. She told me your her best ghoulfriend so, wanna be ghouls? hi I love your slummber party pic, sorry its kinda late to say this :) Oh and wat happend to ur talk pag? Lagoona44. Your pag is like messed up when i go see it. Maybe i did that by my computer only. () _ () Did you just leave a message on my talk pag. I wount put any akward things on. please just message me if you did and i'll tell you it. Sorry i just need someone to say it. Sorry for the akward momment.Ya it was u. I love the idea. Maybe in the future.What about old times(50 style monsters)? >:(ANGRY not. THE SLUMBER PARTY PIC IS ON THE BACK OF DEAD TIRED PAKAGES!!!!-L44 agian Im oona try to draw it Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(again) Hi. I just wanted to tell you if you diddent relise the slumber party pic is on the back of Dt (dead tred) pakages. I got Ula D, Ghoulia and Cleo DT all in the LAST 2 DAYS I want Abbey next. Can You look and/or comment on my blog "Comment on this.PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE?" Or something like that name..... L44 Just a test Im juust trying that thing were you put your name and time and date if it doesent work ill be so mad - Lagoona44 22:25 August 7,2011 (UTC) COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please stop uploading stolen, copyrighted photos from Flickr without permission from the original artist. You are violating copyright law and being reported again to the lawyers at Wikia. hi